1. Technical Field
This invention relates to key rings and attachment devices in general wherein a non-specific element becomes a support structure from which keys or other elements can be held for ease of access and location.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type are typically defined by key ring engagement and holding configurations wherein a split metal ring having a central opening therein or a spiral overlapping open engageable ends extend from a central element. Such key ring elements can be a variety of utilitarian or symbolic elements such as remote control transmitters for access to cars. Symbolic elements can be any variety of small objects such as name tags, or commercial representations for advertising and the like. Adaptable key rings of a bracelet nature can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. D315,056, D322,720 and D335,217.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,231 an elastic body loop is disclosed having a plurality of engagement secondary loops thereon from which a key engagement ring can be selectively positioned.
Design U.S. Pat. Nos. 335,217 and 315,057 disclose an ornamental design for a bracelet like key rings having fabric bands with fastening means on its respective ends so as to be removably secured on a person's wrist with a key engagement loop extending therefrom.
Design U.S. Pat. No. 322,720 discloses an ornamental design for a key fob having a generally flat oval shape fob element from which extends a pair of oppositely disposed attachment straps with hook and loop fasteners thereon. A key engagement ring extends through the apertures in the fob portion providing a key engagement element.